


Those Who Wander

by ApplePi



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen is in a lot of debt, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Laven Spring Gift Exchange 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7129874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplePi/pseuds/ApplePi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A desperately in debt graduate gets a job at a perfectly average bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bar

**Author's Note:**

> This work is for the Lavi/Allen gift exchange on tumblr! I hope you like it, officerofnayt0re! 
> 
> It got a little away from me, um. I have a huge rough draft that keeps getting longer as I edit, so here is the first part! I spent a lot of time cleaning it up, but there is still too much for me to edit before the posting deadline so I hope you don't mind just a little more wait for the rest of the fic! The next chapter should be up tomorrow or the next day, and I will be completing it ASAP!!! It's mostly done, just needs some editing, so!!! I promise it's coming!

The bar was a dark, cavernous place. The ceilings extended up into a gloom that seemed to linger in every corner of the ramshackle building. Allen glanced around the room, marvelling at how the place managed to be a little pocket of night time at ten am on a Monday. He stood by the door looking for the person who was supposed to be interviewing him, eyes darting down at the piece of paper and then up around the empty bar again.

“Hello?” He called tentatively. He took a few steps deeper into the building and cast his eyes around. The place was clearly casual, and he hoped he hadn’t overdressed. He looked down at himself and untucked his dress shirt. Was being too dressed up a thing you could do in a job interview? He checked his phone, brow furrowed as he read the time.

There was a silence to the bar that was unfamiliar to Allen and he longed to step back outside to breathe. He ran his eyes over the booths that lined the far wall, looking to see if anyone was sitting. 

“Oh, you must be Allen.” a voice from his left said, making him nearly leap out of his skin. He turned to the girl, blinking slowly. She was a little shorter than him, sporting a sleek pixie cut and a smile. 

“I’m Lenalee Lee, I run this place with my brother, Koumi.”

“Pleasure to meet you.” Allen responded after a moment of searching for his voice. He licked his lips as she gave him a once over, shifting his weight to his left foot.

“Sorry, did I startle you?” She asked, a twinkle in her eye. She knew the answer already.

“A little, I didn’t see you…”

“Maybe you need glasses then.” She said teasingly, stepping around him and motioning for him to follow her into the back room. Allen trailed after her, glancing back over his shoulder. He didn’t see another door. 

“You can take a seat over there,” She motioned to a bench pushed up against the wall, “I’ll be out in a second, I need to get some paper.”

“Of course. I brought my resume if you need it.” 

Lenalee smiled a bit and hummed a “sure” as she vanished into the back office. Allen fidgeted with the cuffs of his sleeves, wondering if he should roll them up. The light overhead flickered, and he glanced up. The ceiling was taller than he expected for the sort of building they were in but the air in the room felt as if hovering just barely over the top of his head, ready to press down. 

Allen lowered his eyes and met Lenalee’s as she stood before him. He jumped and she smiled at him.

“Sorry about that.” She said, not sounding apologetic.

“Y-Yeah, it’s fine.” Allen said, smiling a bit as he passed her his resume. He quickly wiped his palms on his pant legs.

“So, you’d like to bartend for us.” Lenalee said, pulling a chair over and sitting across from him.

“I would!”

“You haven’t really been in here much before though?” 

Allen blinked a little surprised before he smiled sheepishly, “Ah, no. I only moved to town a couple weeks ago.”

“And you didn’t have a job lined up?”

“What I had planned fell through.” Allen grumbled lightly. Lenalee hummed, tapping her chin and sizing Allen up with a quick flick of her eyes.

“Do you have any recent bartending experience?”

“Yes, I worked in a bar for a year as a dish boy, then as a bartender for a year after that when I was in college.”

“Mn, college? What’s your major?” 

“Music theory and composition. I graduated a few months ago.”

Lenalee laughed, “Oh, So you’ll be around here for a while. You and Lavi will get along well.” 

“I guess. Who is Lavi?” Allen said glumly, rubbing the back of his neck. Lenalee tilted her head a bit, eyes scanning his face. She waved off the question with a lazy flick of her wrist.

“Any other… relevant experience?” She asked.

Allen thought for a minute, “I’m pretty good at deciphering drunk talk. And I can dance which is mildly entertaining at least.” He offered with a little shrug. 

Lenalee’s eyes widened ever so slightly and she glanced down at his resume. She looked back up at him and the corners of her lips quirked up.

“Alright, take a couple moments to look over how we have everything set up, then how about you show me a couple cocktails.” Lenalee stood up, adjusting her notes and leading Allen out to the bar. He walked around to the back, looking at the set up and nodding to himself as he nibbled on his thumb nail. 

“I’ll name it, you make it as fast as you can.” she said after a moment, moving to sit, “Martini.” 

Allen flicked his wrists as he grabbed the bottles, making a show of leaning off to the left as he tossed the bottle of vermouth up, letting it flip in the air once before catching it to pour into the tin. The gin bottle nearly slipped from his fingers as he went to do the same to it and he swallowed, flashing Lanelee a smile as her eyes tracked his every movement. 

A whiskey sour. A Mojito. A Manhattan. A Negroni. A Bloody Mary. Allen tried not to feel the hair on the back of his neck raise as Lenalee watched him.

She reached out after Allen had finished and took a long sip of the martini, “You’re pretty quick.”

Allen smiled and shrugged. Lenalee gave him another once over, crossing her legs behind the bar and trying the mojito. 

“We get some fairly odd clientele here. Do you think you’ll be able to handle it?” 

“You get all sorts in bars, I’m sure I’ll be fine. Someone taking off their pants on the dance floor or passing out sitting up is pretty standard.” Allen said with a shrug. Lenalee’s eyes seemed oddly bright in the gloom surrounding them. The air was heavy around his shoulders and it occurred to Allen that he hadn’t heard a single car pass outside since he’d walked in. 

“Interesting.” She breathed, staring into Allen’s eyes, “I don’t think that in particular will be the concern.”

“Well… okay?” 

She smiled. Allen relaxed.

“You’ll be just fine.” Lenalee dragged her finger along the rim of one of the glasses slowly.

Allen felt like he needed to leave. His stomach lurched a bit and he leaned against the bar, swallowing thickly. He brought his hand up to rub his forehead lightly, but dropped it quickly as Lenalee tilted her head.

“Are feeling okay?” She said after a few beats of silence. Allen nodded a bit and forced a smile.

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine.”

“Alright.” She leaned her chin in her palm, considering him for a moment, “We can have a trial shift with the other bartender-- his name is Reever-- and if it works, I’ll put you on slow nights for a week or so before you get your regular shifts. Deal?”

“Sure. Deal.” His voice sounded weak to himself, but that seemed to make Lenalee smile wider.

“Go home and get a black shirt and pants on. Be back here by five. I’ll still be here, and you can meet my brother and Reever.” 

Allen nodded and walked around the bar to shake her hand. She had a firmer grip this time, and a dark flash of expectation in her eye. 

The sun and sound of the bustling street outside seemed to welcome him back as he stepped out of the bar. He checked his watch and blinked. He’d been sure he’d been in the bar for no more than an hour, but the watch showed it was half past one. 

===

Bills sat on top of more bills on his kitchen counter. Allen sighed, running his fingers through his hair and he looked down at them. His little notebook sat open on the counter and he slowly picked up his red pen and marked down the most recent bill-- an invoice for a large order of wine, how nice-- in the debts owing column.

“Goddamn it, Cross.” He mumbled, pressing his hand to his face. He turned his head, leaning his cheek in his palm as he looked over his possessions. He had a few things he could probably still pawn, if the job fell through.

He pushed off the counter and walked across the tiny bachelor pad to the box that still held most of his clothes and pulled it open. He dressed as the red numbers in his book sat in the back of his mind like gashes.

He heard the ding of his phone getting a new email and looked at it hopefully. His shoulders sank a bit as he read the words “Singles in your area tonight!” and flagged it as spam. 

“I don’t think you know my type, email.” He muttered to himself and refreshed his inbox again.  
Lenalee’s email was the only other one still sitting there, and he shook his head as he pocketed his phone. He grabbed his wallet and slipped over to the door, locking it behind him once he was out. 

The steps leading up to the main entrance of the apartment building had an uncomfortably thick scent of mildew. Allen hoped wouldn’t stick to his clothes as he took the steps two at a time, holding his breath as tightly as he could. 

The breeze played with his hair as he walked. The sun had started to set, but it was nowhere near dark as he made his way towards the bar. His stomach squeezed a little at the idea of going back there, but he ignored it as he jogged the last few blocks.

Allen smoothed down the front of his shirt, frowning a little at the door of the bar as he caught his breath. The dark wood of it almost seemed to lean against the door directly to its left, as if it was too old to stand on its own. Allen shook his head and inhaled, stepping into the the short hall that lead to the rest of the bar. 

The previously unseen sconces on the wall had been lit, illuminating the booths that lined the far wall. The floor had innumerable scuffs and marks and was divided into a dance floor, and a small stage with a few tables and chairs in front of it. Allen ran his fingers over one of the rough wood table tops as he looked around. 

“Glad you could make it!” Lenalee said from behind him. Allen spun to face her, eyebrows knitting together as his heart leapt into his throat. 

“You… walk very quietly.” He said, hand over his chest. Lenalee laughed, looking around the bar. 

“Something like that. What do you think of the place now that you can see it?” 

“It’s a lot older looking than I thought. What is it, some kind of speakeasy themed place?”

“Mn, sort of, I suppose. We haven’t changed much in a long time.” 

She missed the odd look Allen gave her as she turned away to lead him into the back room. She leaned over a box and walked back to him holding something her fingers curled around something. Allen blinked in confusion, opening his hand up. She dropped a pendant on a well worn leather band into his palm, and looked at him seriously. 

“Do not take that off. It will let everyone know you work here.”

“Okay.” Allen said running his fingers over the carving. The yellow stone had an old style cross on the front, with feathery wings and an odd little swirl on the back and sides. Lenalee didn't move for a long moment, making Allen blink out of his thoughts and sheepishly tie the pendant around his neck. He inhaled softly, then released it with a small shake of his shoulders.

“Try to stick close to Reever. He knows everything that goes on around here.”

“Of course.” Allen shifted his weight slowly. Lenalee narrowed her eyes a bit, then looked away. She worried her bottom lip then turned back to Allen, opening her mouth to speak.

“Hey, did you order more limes-- oh.” The pair turned to a gangly chinese man-- who could only be lenalee’s brother-- that stood in the door to the back office.

“Oh, good, you're here Komui,” she said, after a pause, “This is Allen, I hired him as a bartender.”

Komui blinked at Allen for another few moments, then smiled, offering his hand, “great to meet you, Allen! We really needed the help around here.”

“Its nice to meet you as well.”

“If you touch my sister I will remove your intestines and jump rope with them.”

“I'm gla-- wait, what?” 

Komui’s grip on Allen's hand tightened as he kept shaking it, a pleasant smile plastered on his face. Allen jerked his hand back a bit but Komui held on, leaning towards him slowly.

“Brother, please.” Lenalee said, exasperated, “Can you at least wait a week before you threaten him?”

“Hm?” Komui released Allen's hand and adjusted his glasses as he looked at his sister, “Oh! Darling Lenalee, did you order limes?”

The girl sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, “Yes brother, they are in the back fridge.” 

Komui hummed and bustled off to find them, leaving the other two alone. Allen turned to Lenalee slowly. She patted his shoulder with a fond little smile.

“Welcome to the Black Order.”

===

Allen swore he was seeing things. He considered that perhaps the stress of living with Cross for ten years had finally caught up to him and he’d just lost it, quietly, in the night. Perhaps it was a trick of the light. He frowned, wiping out the glass in his hand for the fourth time as he stared at the teeth of a man sitting in the booth across from him. 

Maybe he was one of those people who had them sharpened? He did sort of dress like the sort who would do that-- a white streak in his black hair, loose sleeves with lace around the cuffs, and of course, everything in black. But, he wasn’t the first person he’d seen like that in the bar. He forced himself to look away.

A week in The Black Order had given Allen a lot to think about when he laid in bed at night. He rubbed his face and got himself a glass of water, glancing over at Reever as he poured a drink for the old woman sitting at the bar. Her hood obscured most of her face, but Allen winced at the sound of her voice. Her words felt like an open wound as they left her lips.

Reever tapped Allen on the shoulder to draw his attention.

“Hey.” he said after a moment. 

“Staring at the customers is kinda frowned upon.” Reever leaned back with a bit of a smile, chewing on the toothpick in his mouth. 

 

Allen flushed, putting the very clean cup down and picking up another, “I wasn’t staring…”

“Mhmm…” Reever said turning back to noting which bottles were low behind the bar so he could grab more from the back.

“I was just… thinking and I happened to be looking there.” 

“Sure.” Reever raised both eyebrows. Allen rubbed the back of his neck and glanced at the sharp toothed man sitting at the booth. 

“Lenalee did tell you we got some… interesting folks here, right?”

“Well, yes.”

“It’s good you’re noticing.” Reever nodded lightly towards the other booth that had people in it, “See anything odd about them?”

Allen turned to look at the young woman and her companion. There seemed to be a very slight mist around them, clinging to the ground no more than a meter away from them. The woman’s hair moved around her as if it was underwater when she tipped her head back to laugh softly. Her companion adjusted his glasses proudly, a smile on his face.

They were both somewhat transparent. 

Allen turned to Reever, eyebrows knitting together. Reever smiled and nodded to the back room, putting his hand on Allen’s shoulder as they slipped away from the hooded old woman. He shut the door and turned back to Allen.

“So, I guess Lenalee probably thought it would be fun to watch you figure this out on your own, but our patrons are a little uh. Not human.” 

Allen said nothing.

“I’m human, if that’s what that face means, but we’re also people who have some kinda sense of that stuff.” Reever stopped, eyes moving from Allen’s face to something over his shoulder. 

“Aw, Reever you always spoil the surprise.” 

Allen jumped, turning to face Lenalee as she leaned against the door to the office, “Wha-- um?” He said.

Lenalee flicked her wrist and the notepad in Reever’s hand floated over to her in a lazy arc across the room, “I was fairly surprised when you came in and didn’t seem the… sort to know about this stuff. Someone with enough ability to see the door usually already knows, you know?”

“See… the door.” Allen said slowly, watching as Lenalee glanced over the notes.

“Well, it’s not exactly safe to have your average person walking into this sort of establishment, what with the vampires, sirens, nymphs, and witches about. Then there’s also the cops. We don’t really want them snooping around here either.” Bottles began floating from the shelves to the table beside the door, arranging themselves into neat lines.

“Vamp... witch? Siren?” Allen carded his fingers through his hair as he eloquently tried to get words out.

“You’re perfectly safe,” Reever said, voice warm, “Well, as an employee here, you are, anyway.”

“That little pendant I gave you will keep you safe in my walls. Anything...” Lenalee pursed her lips in thought, “Anything that tried to hurt you would be… taken care of.” She smiled as she glanced up from the notes. Allen wobbled.

Lenalee stepped forward and took him by the arm, gently guiding him to sit on the bench. She and Reever made brief eye contact before he nodded and slipped out of the room.

“Ah, I’m sorry Allen. I should have told you sooner.” Lenalee patted his head lightly as she pulled herself back up to her full height, “But, well, even if I did, would you have believed me?” 

Allen shook his head as Reever came back into the room, pressing a glass into his hands. The white haired man closed his eyes and took a sip of the water as his hand came up to touch the stone pendant.

“So… I wasn’t seeing things?” He asked, voice reedy. He took another drink of water.

“Well, you were but what you were seeing wasn’t fake, if that’s what you’re asking.” 

Allen frowned deeply.

“Is this too much?” 

“I…” 

“I’ll remove any memory of this place from your mind, if it is. And maybe something else for my trouble.” Lenalee said, eyes flashing to Allen’s face and making him swallow nervously. 

“Is this a prank?” Allen asked, looking between the two.

“No, it’s not a prank.” Lenalee said, a little more gentle, “My father established this bar about three hundred years ago as a gathering place for all folks.”

“Your father.” 

“Mn, those with magic tend to be a little longer lived than your average sort.”

“How old are you?” 

Lenalee smiled, “It’s rude to ask a lady her age.”

Allen shut his mouth. Reever patted his shoulder. 

“So, you really didn’t know?” He said, drawing Allen’s attention. 

“What? How would I have known?”

“You have a protective ward cast on you.”

“A what?”

“Someone cast a spell on you to ward off danger.” Lenalee shrugged, “I suppose they didn’t want the likes of us giving you a problem.” 

Allen crossed his arms, considering that, “Okay so, the take away here is I’ve apparently been around magic and have a sense for it but know nothing about it somehow?”

Reever nodded, “And the supernatural in general I guess.”

“Okay. Cool. Great. That makes zero sense.”

“I don’t know what you want me to tell you, Allen.” Lenalee said, raising an eyebrow. She flicked her hair out of her eyes and glanced at Reever as Allen got up to pace the room.

“This is impossible.” 

Reever chuckled a bit, nodding, “I said that too when Komui showed me a spell for the first time. You kind of get used to it.”

“Get used to it?” Allen ran his fingers through his hair and glanced back at the door. His stomach sank as he realized it was the only thing between him, a vampire, and everything else.

“I think you’ve sensed these things before.” Lenalee murmured, looking to the side. Allen turned to her, legs tense.

“What?” 

“Haven’t you ever started down a dark street, then felt something? Felt like you needed to turn away?” 

Allen nodded slowly.

“Have you ever felt the hairs on the back of your neck rise when no one’s around? Or heard a voice that jolted you out of a daze you couldn’t explain?”

“Everyone has…” 

Lenalee shook her head, “Not like I’m talking about. You’ve managed to avoid the dangerous side of the supernatural all your life and there is a reason for that. Just like there is a reason you could see the door here through all the magic that’s there to conceal it.”

Allen crossed his arms, looking between Reever and Lenalee slowly. His stomach lurched and he wondered if they could catch him if he ran.

“It’s a good thing.” Lenalee said gently, “And a rare thing. Innate sight and sense doesn’t show up often. It takes a lot of time and skill for most humans.”  
“A good thing, huh…” Allen mumbled, looking down.

“Are you going to be able to handle this?” Lenalee asked, watching the white haired man carefully.

“I…” Allen hesitated. There was no denying that there was an allure to brushing elbows with the supernatural world, to knowing what no one else did. But there was danger too. He thought of the long teeth the vampire had. He thought of every possession in every movie he’d ever seen. He thought of a werewolf’s claws tearing him to shreds in the parking lot. 

Well, they hadn’t confirmed werewolves existed but he thought of it anyway. Allen sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He thought of the debts piling up on his kitchen counter and shivered.

“I can do it, I guess. I can try.” He said, finally. Lenalee and Reever smiled. Allen tried to smile.

“I thought you would say that. Now get back out there before someone wants a drink.” Lenalee said with a wave of her hand, turning to go back into her office, “And if you need anything, let me know, okay?”

Allen nodded and looked at Reever for a moment, the taller man smiled and clapped him on the shoulder.

“Wanna get back to oggling our customers and polishing glasses?” 

Allen sighed, nodding, “Lead the way.”

 

===

The Thursday night crowd was quiet when Allen walked into the bar. A couple of spectres, a little coven of witches in the far corner, and three vampires decked out in fluorescent clubwear as they pre-drank at the bar. Reever nodded to him as he stepped around the bar, stashing his jacket. 

“Thanks for coming in early.” Reever said, looking frazzled, “Komui is going to keep me busy tonight with his goddamn experiments.” He ran his fingers through his hair and somehow got it to stand up more on end. 

“It’s fine, I can handle a Thursday. Will you be able to help with cleanup?” 

“Depends. I’ll try. If not, I’ll get Lenalee to help.” 

“Eh, I’ll probably be fine if it's slow.” Allen shrugged.

“Yeah…” Reever said, looking a little nervous, “I know it’s been a week, but are you sure you’ll be okay on your own?” 

“I’m… as ready as I can be, I suppose.” Allen admitted, glancing at the shelves of liquor. 

“Well, just remember the pointers Lena and I gave you, and it should be fine. Plus,” He smiled a bit, reaching out to tap Allen’s pendant, “You’ve got this just in case.” 

Allen nodded and they both blinked as a rumble from the back room made the glasses clink together.

“Oh no,” Reever said as he all but ran to the back door, “Good luck!” 

Allen felt distinctly glad that it wasn’t his job to look after Komui as he got another round for the rowdy vampires. 

The door of the bar swung open and Allen glanced up as the man strolled in. He was alone, carrying a large bag as he made his way through the mostly quiet room to the bar. Allen walked over to meet him. 

“Hey there, you’re new.” He said, leaning his arm on the dark wood. 

“Yeah, started last week.” Allen shrugged a bit, looking the redhead over. There wasn’t anything overwhelmingly supernatural about him. Allen wasn’t sure if that made him nervous or not. 

“Oh, I see.” The other man said, with a musical hint to his voice, “Well, I’m playing here tomorrow night. Call me Lavi.” He held out a hand to shake, which Allen took.

“Oh, Lenalee mentioned you. It’s good to meet you, I’m Allen.” 

“Allen.” Lavi said, letting the name roll off his tongue, “It’s a pleasure to meet you as well.” 

“Did you need her for something?” Allen asked, hoping that the dimness of the bar hid the slight flush on his cheeks.

“Huh? Oh! I was dropping off a couple things to make setup easy for tomorrow.” 

“I can put it in the back for you.” 

Lavi smiled, leaning his chin in his hand, “No rush. I was hoping to grab a couple drinks while I was here. Get to know my new favourite bartender.” 

Allen laughed a little a rubbed the back of his neck, “What can I get for you?”

“Gin and tonic, please.” Lavi batted his eyes.

“Coming right up.” Allen said, a smile dancing across his face.


	2. The Call

Allen found himself a moth to Lavi’s flame throughout the evening. He spent more time cleaning glasses in front of Lavi than was strictly necessary and Allen hoped Lenalee would appreciate the absolutely sparkling glasses.

“So, Lavi.” Allen said, waiting for Lavi to put down the glass he’d been taking a sip from. He hummed in acknowledgement around his mouthful.

“I’m sorry if this is rude, but… are you um.” He hesitated, not sure how to proceed.

“Human?” Lavi supplied smiling as Allen nodded, “Technically speaking, sure.”

“Helpful.” Allen said, leaning on the bar.

Lavi winked, “Wanna take a guess?” 

Allen took a minute, considering his options. No fangs, so Vampire was probably out. Lavi’s eyes didn’t catch the light quite right to be a werewolf. He wasn’t slightly transparent. He didn’t release a human form to reveal horns and hooves at the door, nor wings of any sort. If he was technically a human but also technically not, he probably wasn’t a witch like Lenalee or her brother. Allen rubbed his chin.

“I haven’t worked here very long,” He started, carefully, “but I guess the most likely to me would be a witch or a werewolf?” 

“Definitely not a werewolf and mostly not a witch, I’m afraid. What time do you get off work? I could give you a few more guesses then, if you wanted.”

Allen opened his mouth to respond, but a hand shot out from beside him and gave Lavi a whap over the head.

“Lavi, this is my new bartender. No shenanigans for at least a month.” Lenalee said. Amusement and annoyance mixed into some oddly affectionate scrunch of her nose.

“Aw, Lena, you’re no fun at all.”

Lenalee put her arm around Allen’s shoulders and patted his chest lightly with her other hand, “I take care of my people.”

“And am I not your people? I’ve only been playing here for like fifty years now.”

“Sure you are, but you’re also the biggest troublemaker.”

“Allen’s a big boy, Lenalee. Besides, you know we wouldn’t get into any serious trouble.”

“You say that.” 

Allen smiled sheepishly, glancing between the two of them, “Hey, Lenalee...”

“Hey, Allen. Slacking off on the job while a handsome young man is at the bar?”

Allen jumped, “W-Well, um, I…”

Lenalee laughed softly, pulling back and slapping Allen’s back lightly, “Don’t make a habit of it. And watch out for this one in particular, he’s trouble.”

“I take offense to that.” Lavi huffed, swirling his drink.

“I can’t say she’s wrong though, and I’ve only known you for a couple hours.”

“Lenalee, did you curse me or something because I think that there is something wrong here.” Lavi pressed a hand to his chest, looking stricken, “Allen has seen through my charms and is making fun of me.”

“That sounds like a you problem.” Lenalee said, taking Lavi’s bag, “Is Kanda going to come tomorrow as well?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” 

“I’ll take that as a yes. Allen will be here to help you guys set up.” 

“I will?” Allen blinked, looking at Lenalee.

“You will.” 

“Oh.” He said, picking up another glass to clean. 

“Well I, for one, am looking forward to that.” Lavi grinned, lowering his eyelids at Allen. Lenalee rolled her eyes as she closed the door behind herself.

“So what instrument do you play?” Allen asked, scanning the room to make sure no one else was coming over for a drink.

“Guitar. My friend Kanda does drums. Lenalee sings sometimes, but she’s usually only good for a couple songs before she has to do that work thing in this bar she runs.”

“So you do just music the rest of the time?” Allen asked, smiling. Lavi nodded, glancing over his shoulder then back at Allen. 

“You sing at all? You could tag team with Lena if you wanted.” 

“Erm, do you do covers or?” 

“Yeah, but also you can just sing whatever if you want. It doesn’t really matter.” 

Allen rubbed his chin thoughtfully, “Well, sure I guess, just tell me a couple songs and if it’s okay with Lenalee I could do that.”

“Really?” Lavi perked up like a flower in the sun.

“Y-Yeah. Sounds fun. Not tomorrow though, I’d need some practice.” Allen smiled, heart beating a little faster.

“Great!” Lavi hopped up from his stool, and downed the rest of his drink, “Get Lena to tell you some of our songs so you can start and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“You’re heading out?” 

Lavi winked, “I’ve got lots of other stuff to do tonight, but you won’t be able to get rid of me tomorrow. Keep the change, eh?”

He stepped back from the bar after he tossed a couple bills down, giving Allen a short wave and a big grin before vanishing through the massive door. Allen rubbed his chest a little, smiling at the scuffed wood of the bar before he turned to the witch who had come to get another round for her friends.

====

“I'm not sure what you want me to tell you, Lenalee.”

“I think you should loosen up and at least try to answer.” She shrugged, “don't you want to know too?”

“Well, sure, but I don't think you and I are going to figure it out.” he tried to focus on restocking the glasses shelves. Lenalee didn't seem to care much about him doing his job.

“That's quitter talk, Allen.”

“What do you suggest then?”

Lenalee tucked a few strands of short hair behind her ear, looking thoughtful. The soft clink of glass on wood as Allen returned the tumblers to their place was the only sound in the bar for a few moments.

“Well, I could cast a spell on you that draws the truth out, but your ward might repel it…” she mumbled, nibbling on her thumbnail, “you're sure it wasn't one of your parents?”

“I doubt it. My parents died when I was young so I'm not sure when they'd have had the time.”

“Who raised you then?”

“My guardian? Uh, he didn't do it even if he was magic.”

“What makes you say that?”

Allen sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, “I don't think he would have spent the time on it? I mean, maybe, I guess. But I never saw him do anything like you do. I don't think he’s magic.”

Lenalee raised her eyebrow, taking a few moments to consider Allen's words. Allen moved on to the martini glasses, frowning to himself.

“Magic users tend to keep things to themselves, even from family most of the time.”

“I don’t know that he would consider me family.” Allen said dryly. 

Lenalee hummed, eyes trained on Allen’s hands as he worked, “Maybe he didn’t want you to use magic.”

“How would I even do that?”

“Well, you have the sight. It wouldn’t be that hard for you to be able to learn how to do it.” 

“What?” Allen turned his grey eyes to Lenalee, feeling them widen.

“Anyone with a sense like yours would have at least some aptitude. I couldn’t tell you how powerful you are, but I’m sure you could cast a few spells.” 

Allen stared at her, then looked down at the glasses, “I… is it dangerous?”

“Sometimes. The Lee family is lucky, because we’ve got quite a lot of influence. New magic users from non magical families sometimes have problems.”

“Problems.” 

Lenalee nodded, leaning on the bar, “Magic is hard to control. The guidance of a family helps, plus if you’re alone it’s much more likely an unsavory sort could take advantage of a rookie.” 

“Unsavory sorts.” Allen mumbled, feeling a bit like a parrot. 

“Mhmm, young magic users have a lot of potential. Their blood is often more delicious to a vampire, they make powerful werewolves, they can be made to bear the brunt of a dangerous spell, they can accidentally drain their own life force by performing spells they aren’t ready for, the list goes on.”

Allen hands were still on the glasses as he stared at the witch. 

“You’re not making a good case for actually doing it.” He said, making Lenalee laugh.

“Well those things could happen to you with or without doing the magic. That protective ward of yours is more than enough to keep many of those things from happening to you.” 

“It is?”

“Certainly. As I said, it’s quite a powerful spell. Perhaps it also hampered your vision when you were younger as well? The Sight only gets stronger with age.”

Allen crossed his arms, looking at Lenalee seriously, “I thought kids saw more stuff than adults.”

“Kids are less used to seeing things, and talk more about what they see. Adults get used to the amazing things they see, or they’re too frightened to talk about it and be seen as weird.” 

“I...guess that’s true, huh.” 

Lenalee smiled, quirking an eyebrow, “It is indeed.”

“Well, regardless, I don’t know if I really want to do magic, I’ve got a lot of things to do…”

“It’s up to you,” Lenalee shrugged, “But it's something that might not be bad for you to consider. That charm around your neck won’t always protect you from what your ward doesn’t.” 

Allen gulped, hand going to his neck to touch the carved yellow stone. Lenalee pushed off the wall and slipped through the back room door without another word, leaving him alone in the empty front. 

The rush of the bar wouldn’t start for another couple hours, but Lenalee liked to have another person in early to set up for the day. Allen rolled up his sleeves as he thought, moving to sweep around the tables. They were old, worn from the many glasses and plates that had been set on them over the years. One had four deep grooves carved into it. A shiver went down allen’s spine when it occurred to him that they were likely claw marks from a long gone beast.

The front door opened with a creak, making the white haired man jump and spin to face it. Sunlight and fresh air seemed to fill the place as a tall man stepped through the door.

“Hey there Allen!” Lavi said, a grin flitting over his lips. Allen’s shoulders lowered and he shifted the broom around a bit.

“Oh, Lavi, Hey.”

Lavi blinked, “Something wrong?”

“Oh, no not at all, you just startled me a bit so um, ahah.”

Lavi tutted, “Was Lenalee being creepy at you about something? Don’t pay any attention to her you know.” 

Allen laughed, sweeping the debris from the broom into a pan, “Well, I suppose she was being a touch creepy, but maybe it just seemed that way because of how creepy this place is.” he said with a shrug. Lavi chuckled.

“Nah, she’s just creepy, I promise.” He followed Allen to the bar after he’d put away the broom, “Are you here till close tonight?”

“Yes! Someone’s got to tend to the bar while you play your set, and Lenalee has a lot of paperwork to do tonight, I think.”

Lavi bounced on his heels a little, eye shining with excitement, “Well, in that case, did you want to hang out a bit after close?

“Asking again even after you got scolded?”

“Hey, Lenalee just said no shenanigans. I’m proposing a perfectly shenanigan free after hours adventure.” Lavi grinned, leaning on the worn wood of the bar. His fingers traced the ancient rings and knots in the wood while his eyes watched Allen’s hands.

The white haired man laughed lightly, leaning against the counter, “Well, when you put it like that, how could I say no?” 

Lavi started to say something else, but was cut off by Allen’s phone bursting into the cheery notes of the factory default ringtone. He jumped, fishing the phone out of his pocket and looking at the screen with a frown.

“Ah, sorry, Lavi, I have to take this.” He said stepping to the side as he swiped at the screen, “Hello?”

“Brat.” The smooth voice from the other side of the phone greeted.

“Cross.” Allen said leaning on the bar, “How nice of you to call after saddling me with yet another bill for a box of Merlot.”

“I’m going to be in town in a month.” Cross said, ignoring him.

Allen blinked, “You are? Why?”

“I have business to attend to.” 

“Okay?”

“I’ll be staying with you for a night.”

“What? Why?” Allen felt his shoulders tense, worried about all the bills that might appear on his kitchen counter if Cross were to stay overnight.

“Because I fucking said so? Jesus. You’d think you’d be more grateful to me after I raised you.” 

“Well my place isn’t exactly the ritz. I’d have thought that it wouldn’t be high class enough for you.” 

“Nice to know that you think so highly of me.” Cross said, probably looking at his nails or something.

“Give me a reason to and I will.” 

Cross sighed, “Whatever. Clean your fucking apartment before I get there, idiot boy.” 

“Sure, whatever, text me the dates.” Allen said glumly, resigning himself to his fate.

The line went dead and he looked at his phone for a moment before pocketing it. Lavi smiled at him as he sat at the bar, chin in his hands.

“Sounds like you two are close.” He commented, amused.

“So close.”

“Your father?”

“My guardian.”

“What’s the difference?” Lavi asked, picking at his nails.

“Well, my father died a long time ago. Cross is the person who took care of me after that.”

“So he’s your father, if he took care of you.” 

“Well, not in the same way, no.”

“Humans are so strange. The second I think I understand something about you, someone comes and says something else.” Lavi sighed dramatically, letting his hand flop against the wood of the bar.

“Yeah, yeah.” Allen said, going around to wipe up the bar, still not certain how much Lavi was telling the truth about not being human. He seemed like the sort to play up a joke like that on someone like Allen. 

“You look good today, by the way.” Lavi said, making Allen blush a bit and look at him questioningly, “The tight pants. It’s a good look on you.” 

Allen rolled his eyes and went back to work. The door opened again and a young werewolf walked in, looking to be served. Lavi slipped away, winking at Allen mischievously before he vanished into the back room after Lenalee. It was a quiet evening at the bar, after that. Allen found himself thinking about what Lenalee and Cross said, over and over. 

Even if Cross was a magic user, Allen reasoned, he wouldn’t have cast any sort of ward or protection on Allen, of all people. Allen found himself frowning as he thought more about it. He couldn’t deny that on the surface it made sense. Cross raised Allen. Allen had a protective ward on him. One plus one equals two. 

The visit seemed… suspect, in the current light. Allen felt his body methodically clean tables, serve drinks, smile charmingly, restock glasses, wipe up spills and perhaps occasionally stare into space as he thought it over. If the ward on him had limited his vision before, maybe Cross was coming to fix it? Allen shook his head of the thoughts as Lavi walked back up to the bar.

“What’s on your mind?” he asked, leaning his chin in his hand as Allen put a gin and tonic in front of him without being asked..

“Oh, this and that.” 

“Hey, don’t do that.” Lavi stuck out his bottom lip.

Allen sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, “Well, if I’m honest I’m still… struggling, I guess, to get used to all of the magic here.”

Lavi hummed thoughtfully, taking a moment to squeeze the lime juice into his drink. He stirred its contents around lazily with the straw as he sized Allen up with a quick green eye.

“There’s magic in everything, you know. I don’t think you need to worry so much about getting used to it. You’ve been around it your whole life already, you just get to be apart of it now.”

Allen felt himself smile, “Wow, sappy.”

“I’ll have you know, Allen, that I’m incredibly sappy.” A glint appeared in Lavi’s eye that Allen couldn’t quite read before he hopped up, “Say mr. bartender, may I buy you a drink.”

“Buy me a drink?” Allen said amused.

“Mhmm, your shift is almost over, so what’s the harm?” 

“What sort of drink would you like to buy me then?”

Lavi mulled over the question seriously, eyes pinned to Allen’s face as if it held the answers. Allen set his face into a pleasant smile as he refilled the ice container as Lavi dragged his fingertip around the rim of the glass.

“Bourbon, two ice cubes.” He answered finally, catching Allen a little by surprise.

“Wha-- how did you guess that?” 

“It’s never what you expect. I thought about what would surprise me about you, but what would also make sense.” There seemed to be too much light in Lavi’s eyes as he explained. Allen from himself a little entranced as he watched the other man.

“Well, I suppose I could have one, if you’re buying.”

Lavi grinned. Allen couldn’t stop himself from smiling back. The last few customers were nursing their drinks as Allen poured his own, leaning on the bar and taking a sip as he looked at Lavi. The redhead seemed to glow in the dim lighting of the bar cheeks a little pink as he fiddled with his glass. 

“When’s your next show?” 

“Here? Couple weeks. We’ve got another little thing though, if you wanted to see my beautiful face some more.”

“I could maybe be convinced. Where is it?” 

“Cute little coffee shop type place. They’re open late on fridays for live music and poetry and the like.”

“Sounds like it would be fun. I do work Friday nights, though.”

Lavi winked, “I’m the first act on, so you can leave before you have to work.” 

Allen considered the offer, swirling his glass, “Okay.”

“Just okay? Not, oh Lavi, that would be a dream come true! Or, oh Lavi, your charm is irresistible, of course I’ll go!” Lavi batted his eyelashes, lacing his fingers together and resting his cheek on the back of his hand.

“Actually, I think I changed my mind.”

“Wow! So mean!” 

Someone cleared their throat from beside Allen and he jumped as the teasing smile fell from his face. Lenalee looked amused, arms crossed over his chest and eyes luminescent in the dark bar. Allen found himself wondering for a moment if they were naturally purple like that or if she wore contacts.

“Hey… Lenalee…” He said slowly. She smiled.

“If you’re done flirting and drinking, it is time to close up.” 

Allen flushed and rubbed the back of his neck, “Yes ma’am.” She seemed pleased with his bashfulness, turning to Lavi with fire in her smile.

“And you can help him since you decided to use up so much of his time!” 

“Ah--what?” 

“Go wipe the tables.” Lenalee lowered her eyelids a bit and Lavi squeaked, sitting up straighter. He coughed lightly and knocked back the last of his drink, accepting a cloth from Allen.

“Yes, Lena…” 

The two of them slinked around the building with their bellies low to the ground under Lenalee’s watchful eye. She smiled, leaning against the wall and tucking some stray hairs behind her ear as they worked. Her phone buzzed and she looked at it, before glancing around the bar.

“Alright, good enough. Get out.” She said cheerfully, prompting Allen to scuttle into the back to get his things before rejoining Lenalee and Lavi at the door. She gave him a meaningful look and he nodded with a smile. 

Allen frowned as he glanced back and forth between the two of them. Lenalee shrugged a bit and shooed them both out to lock the door. Lavi slipped an arm around Allen’s shoulders and his smile seemed to make Allen forget he’d noticed anything at all.

“Ready for a nice little walk, then? We can sample the finest late night cuisine imaginable.”

“So, Wendy’s instead of Mcdonalds?” 

“Precisely. Maybe even a Subway.”

Allen laughed, leaning on Lavi a bit as they walked away from the Black Order, “Let's not get too fancy, how could we ever top ourselves?”

“Oh my, this lovely young thing is already planning a second outing? I’m shaking like a leaf in excitement.”

“Well, now I think I’ve changed my mind again.” Allen said, making Lavi laugh.

So mean.” 

“I don’t think I’m so bad. And I don’t think you think I’m so bad.” 

Lavi booped Allen’s nose with an outstretched finger, grinning, “How insightful of you, what was your first clue?” 

Allen felt his heart flutter in his chest a bit, and he smiled up at Lavi, chuckling a bit. The early spring night blew a little colder than Allen expected, and he found himself leaning into Lavi for more warmth. 

“Oh, I just have my ways.”

Lavi leaned his head on Allen’s stopping them in front of an empty Mcdonald's, “Is this up to your standards, my dear?”

“I suppose so.” Allen said with a chuckle, moving with Lavi into the warmth of the restaurant. 

They got their food and sat side by side, shoulders pressed together and legs stretching out to rest on the chairs opposite them. Allen sipped his drink and glanced at Lavi, tracing the shape of his profile with an eye. 

“So, what’s someone like you doing working somewhere like the Black Order?” Lavi asked, casting a glance at Allen. There was a knowingness in his stare that made Allen sigh.

“What did Lenalee tell you?” 

“Well, mostly that you’re a newbie to the magic scene and that I should tone it down.”

“It?” Allen asked as he popped a fry into his mouth. 

“The flirting.” 

“I see you listened to her.” 

Lavi grinned a little, “I’m nothing if not a good listener.”

“Right.”

“So?”

Allen sighed, “Well… I have a lot of bills to pay, and I can’t get a job that… isn’t being a bartender right now, so… here I am.” Allen hoped he didn’t sound too sad. Lavi put his arm around him. 

“I wouldn’t worry about it too much. A place like the Black Order brings about all kinds of opportunities.” His eyes twinkled as he said it, and Allen wanted to believe him. 

“I certainly hope so.” 

“So, how much magic do you know?”

“Erm, none.”

Lavi blinked, “Really? None at all? That seems foolish.” 

“Well, thanks.” Allen tried not to sound sulky but wasn’t sure that he succeeded in that. 

“I could teach you a little. Lenalee too. She’d probably be a better teacher than me,” Lavi’s eye seemed impossibly bright, “But then, there are things I know that she doesn’t.” 

Allen tilted his head a bit, looking at Lavi curiously, “Such as?” 

“Well my dear, that will have to wait for when lessons start.” 

“I don’t remember agreeing to lessons.”

“Well then lucky you, that I’m generous enough to give them to you anyway.” 

That drew a laugh from Allen, making Lavi relax a bit against him. Allen glanced at his shoulders then up at him again. The red of Lavi’s hair made Allen think of autumn for a fleeting moment. 

“Well, I appreciate it, I suppose.” Allen said.

“First lesson then!”

“Here?” Allen looked around the empty room then up at Lavi. 

“Why not?” 

“Someone could see?” 

Lavi waved him off, bringing a hand down and lacing their fingers together, “I want you to focus on my hand.”

Allen’s eyes fell to their fingers as his eyebrow raised up on his forehead.

“Okay.” 

“Tell me what you feel.” 

“Skin?” 

Lavi chuckled and flicked his cheek, “Smartass.”

Allen batted his eyelashes innocently, wearing a smile that oozed sweetness.

“Think a little more deeply about it. When you touch another living thing, you establish a connection with it. Nothing is ever the same after you touched it, because a little part of you is left behind, and a little part of it comes along with you when you part ways.” 

Allen watched Lavi’s lips move as he talked, considering his words with a slow nod. It was easy to forget about what he was actually saying for a moment. 

“Magic relies on that give and take, in a way. There’s lots of different schools of it and ways to harness it, and it’ll depend a lot on the kind of person you are when you’re actually casting spells. I’m… not really one to cast magic myself. I prefer the study of it.” Lavi turned his eyes from their hands to Allen’s face, pouting a little, “Hey, are you even listening?”

“Of course.” Allen met his eye.

“Alright. I want you to try and give something to me then.” 

“What?” 

Lavi smiled a bit, “It’s… not really something I can explain much more than that. Feel our hands and… try to pass something along. I’ll give something back to you too.” Lavi’s thumb rubbed lightly against Allen’s skin as his eyes softened slightly.

Allen frowned, looking at their hands again. Lavi’s tawny skin was calloused and rough against Allen’s, and he moved his thumb back and forth over it. There was a thrum of life that seemed to radiate through Lavi’s hand like warmth. The white haired man drew his eyebrows together thoughtfully. He closed his eyes after a moment, imagining the palm of his own hand.

“That’s it.” Lavi’s voice seemed further away than it should have been, but Allen paid that little mind.

The palm of his hand tingled as he pressed something in his mind against the idea of his hand. Lavi squeezed his hand and let his eyes slide open again, feeling his whole arm tingle a little.

“You’re a natural.” 

Allen blinked, “Am I?” 

“I’d say so. Close your eyes again.” 

Allen did as told and his mind filled with the heady warmth of an August afternoon-- still air being shuffled along by a slow moving breeze. The scent of warm earth overrode the grease and meat that permeated every inch of the building. It passed in a moment and Allen opened his eyes again,

“Cute, huh?” Lavi asked, grinning a bit. 

“I… I’m not sure I understand exactly, but, yes.” 

“When you use magic, you take something from either yourself, or an action you do, or from another living thing, to make something else happen. When Lenalee waves her hand and makes a bottle float, she takes something from the motion she made and uses it somewhere else. It’s simple give and take.”

“But… the actions aren’t really the same, are they?” 

Lavi shrugged, “It’s not a perfect exchange. But, then, Lenalee also isn’t really doing spells that require much. More powerful magic needs more people, or a familiar, or some other source of amplification or power itself.” 

“What counts as more powerful magic?” 

“Stuff like how Lenalee’s bar is hidden from other people would be an example, I suppose.’ 

“Oh, I see.” Allen let go of Lavi’s hand to rub his chin thoughtfully.

“Everyone has their own way of using the give and take to make magic, if they’ve got enough awareness to do it.” Lavi paused, then frowned a little, reaching up to poke Allen’s cheek, “Hey, you cut yourself a little.”

“Did I?” Allen pulled out his phone to use the camera to look. Just under the apple of his cheek there was a small red mark. He frowned, running his fingers over it.

“It doesn’t hurt.” He said with a shrug as he tucked his phone back into his pocket, “Must have just bumped something when I was at work.”

Lavi nodded and stood up with a yawn, “Mn, well, it’s getting late. Want me to see you home?”

“Sure, it’s not too far from here.” Allen got up as well, following Lavi out the door once they cleaned up their table.

The night was clear and bright. Stars prickled against the night sky along side the moon as it made its way across the sky, nearly full. Lavi’s hand slipped into Allen’s again as they started to walk. The skin of his palm tingled where it kissed Lavi’s skin, drawing a smile to Allen’s face as they made their way down the dark street.

Something uneasy prickled the back of his mind as they walked, unpleasantly thorny but unidentifiable. Allen frowned a bit and looked over his shoulder. Nothing seemed amiss. He looked ahead, leaning on Lavi a little more. Perhaps he was just nervous after a first date, he thought, and pushed everything out of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops, left this sitting in my drafts for three months without posting it.


End file.
